2p Cardverse
by Natscchi
Summary: One country, ruled by four Kingdoms, Hearts, Spade, Diamonds, and Club, a one country can't take the four Kingdoms, yet, they have to fight over a country.
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, there was a kingdom, was ruled by the great, Ancient Rome. But one day, he disappeared with an unknown reason, leaving the Kingdom split into four kingdoms, and those Kingdoms are,_

_Ancient Rome's grandson, also known as Italy Veneziano as the Jack, along with Japan the Queen, and Germany as the King, together they are __**the Hearts**__, who has the Love, the three of them also known as the Axis Powers, they ruled the west of the country. This Kingdom had a rival and that Kingdom was,_

_**The Spade, **__who has power. With America as the King, England as the Queen, and China as the Jack. This kingdom rules the east of the country. Other than that, this kingdom is also known as the feared kingdom among all kingdoms. The Spade also made an alliance with,_

_**The Diamond**__. Ruled by the King, which was France, the Queen, Liechtenstein, and the Jack, Switzerland. This Kingdom is known as the Kingdom who has the wealth. They ruled the North of the country_

_Last but not least, __**the Club**__, ruled the south of the country, with Russia as the King, Hungary as the Queen, and Austria as the Jack. This kingdom has the luck, which is very useful for them._

_But, because Ancient Rome, the one who once controlled this country, disappeared, his two assistants, known as the Joker, Prussia and Sealand, both shared the controls of this Kingdom_

_Unfortunately, that won't last long.._

_The oldest Joker, Prussia, was a brother of Germany, the King of Hearts, yet the Joker Sealand, was the little brother of England, the Queen of Spades._

_._

_._

What will happen, _**next**_?

.

* * *

.

A/N:  
hi guys |D sorry I haven't updated any fanfics recently, my laptop just crashed down and I was on a vacation for a week (not to mention school starts in a week *crais*)

Anyway!

Hetalia belongs to Hima-papa, story belongs to me 8D  
andcansomeonelikemypageinfacebookplease? :'D


	2. West and East

**2p Cardverse  
Chapter 2 – West and East**

**.**

**.**

It was afternoon, the sky was a little dark, the cold wind flew through the window in the castle, The Axis were having lunch in the giant dining room, not bothered by the cold wind at all

The Italian put down his eating utensils down, looking straight into the German's eyes, "I need to talk about something." He said with a low voice of his

The German replied with a slight nod, The Japanese man was just interested playing the sharp chopsticks before him, "What are you going to talk about, _boss_?"

"… I want to take this country back.." The Italian grint his teeth, his eyes showed hatred, "I can't have those people rule this country, I can't."

"I wouldn't be surprised. You're Rome's grandson after all" Germany sighed, "And it's my job to help you, boss, my grandfather owes your grandfather something" he rested his head on his hand.

"I think we should really think about this again _boss_" Kuro suggested, making Luciano left the room, "Suuuree.." he replied lazily, rolling his eyes in disagreement

The King and the Queen watched him leaving the room, Lutz took an act, "Bruder," he called his older brother, the Joker, Prussia, "Wacth boss if anything happens, and don't let him notice you" Gilen aka Prussia nodded, then leaves, man, he's so quiet.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the east of the country.._

Allan aka America was sitting on his royal chair, "That's it! I could hear those peasants cheering my name!" he laughed, in a weird way

"Now, now, Allan, don't be arrogant okay~" Then Oliver or England offered him a tray of warm cupcakes, "Want some?" he smiled, revealing his pearl white teeth, but Allan shook his head, stood up, and stepped back few inches from Oliver, so Oliver offered them to Yang Wang or China, but soon he discovered Yang was looking outside, his face telling Oliver that he has been thinking about something, "Yang?"

"….." China silenced, his red eyes still focusing on God knows what. America sensed something too, he leaned against the hard wall, crossing his arms, and sighed. Meanwhile, Oliver who was confused, finally realized what's going on.

"The air's kinda 'dirty' isn't it?" Said Oliver. Yang nodded, then turned around to Oliver, "It's coming from the west.." Said Yang

"West? So it's 'them' huh…" Allan closed his eyes, the wind coming from the window made his blue coat flutters to the right side, then he took out a pocket watch, shaped like a Spade, with a gold chain connected to his inner coat, "Well," he looked at the time and put it back, "It's not the 'time' yet. They probably haven't made a strategy, so we're fine for now, no need to think hard of them"

Oliver's lips curved into a smile, "I guess you're right~ but what are their purpose exactly?"

Yang turned around again, facing the village around the castle, the strong wind, again, made his long hair and his outfit flutters, "I don't know… but we have to be careful.."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N  
hadsjfha sorry it came out short ;A; and I know this story is too bit umm… fast don't you think? Well some things happened and I ran out of idea, and sorry if they're out of characters ;w;" and sorry for my late update


	3. Roads

**2p Cardverse  
Chapter 3 – Roads  
.**

**.**

The brunette Italian walked through the crowd, heading to a fancy clothes shop where his brother works. He pushed the door, the bell ringed, making his brother, Flavio or Romano, ran from his office to the front. "Well hello sweetheart~" The blonde greeted the brunette with a smile

"I told you to not call me by that!" Then Luciano sighed, "I don't have much time to wander around, I'm here to ask about the uniform I asked for you to make"

"Well, I finished with the clothes, but I haven't found the right pocket for you to place your knives in~" Said Flavio calmly, making Luciano sighed again

Then, the bell ringed again, the door opened, showing a tall man, with a dark long hair, tied back, purple-ish eyes, wearing a dark maroon military uniform with a pair of gloves on his hands, he was Santiago or we could call him, Spain. "I'm back." He said, then his eyes caught Luciano who was standing not far from him, "Oh.. it's you.."

Luciano snapped, "Don't 'oh, it's you' me!" But then again, Santiago ignored him. Flavio changed the topic quickly, "So, how's the journey?"

"Well, The North and South seemed to be okay I guess, but when I was going to visit the East, the Spades troops were patroling in the woods, I can't get in, even in the frontier, they even blocked the small roads to the Kingdom" Said Santiago

Luciano closed his eyes while crossing his arms, "There must be something that they know but we don't" Said Luciano then turned around to the door, "I must report this, I have a feeling that we can't stay like this forever, so watch your backs.." he went out the shop, his figure slowly started to disappear in the crowd

* * *

_~Time skip brought to you by Gilbird_

"So.. the roads to the East are blocked huh…" Lutz sat on his royal chair, Kuro sat beside him, "It seems that they found out our plan, I bet it's because Yang Wang" Kuro put both of his hands on his lap. "No, maybe they felt something but they don't know what" Lutz guessed, then he called his brother, the Joker, Prussia. "Bruder, could you spy on the Spades? And remember to not get caught" Prussia nodded, then he tapped his trident on the ceramic floor twice and disappeared in a blink of an eye

"So.. what's the plan?" Luciano crossed his arms, he raised an eyebrow, "I thought it wouldn't be easy to get in the Spades frontier"

"I think you forgot something _boss_" Lutz stated, "He could teleport to anywhere, it's the Joker's speciality, but their speciality are different, but their weakness is, if they don't have their precious things with them, they couldn't activate their special ability, for example, his trident"

.

.

* * *

_~Another time skip brought to you by The Hearts~_

Prussia, or Gilen landed on a giant tree in the woods near the Kingdom, his eyes were scanning around the woods and yes, just like Santiago said, the troops were patroling there, he could see their basecamp, but the amount of the troops were bigger than the usual. When he was about to fly, he saw a little figure walking with some guards behind him, he was short, his age was around 10, he has a hair similar to Oliver, the Queen of Spades, except a bit darker and a pair of emerald green eyes, yes, he was Oliver's little brother, Richard Kirkland alias Sealand

'This is bad..' Gilen thought, 'He has his necklace with him, he'll see me. I hope he couldn't see me at this distance..'

Richard's necklace, just like Lutz explained a while ago, was Richard's precious thing, his ability was to see the enemy with a maximal distance of 2 kilometers.

'I need to use another path, I can't go with this path, but he'll see me if I fly away, or if I teleport..' Gilen was frustrated, if he stayed there for too long, neither Richard or the troops will found him, so his only way is, 'I have to walk..'

At the moment where Richard was talking to the guards behind him, Gilen took this chance to climb down the tree and run. Fortunately Richard didn't notice this.

'This is bad.. if I keep staying in here I wouldn't be able to get into the Kingdom, but if I could teleport here..' Gilen stopped running and took out his trident, he tapped the trident on the grassy ground, but unfortunately

It didn't work..

"My, my, it seems that we have a guest~" That voice came from above, it was Oliver, wait, but what was he doing there?

Gilen backed away while Oliver landed on the ground gracefully, he bowed while taking his top hat off, like showing respect. "I assume you're Lutz brother, yes? Gilen Beilschmidt" Oliver chuckled, "Richard told me so much about you, until you two broke up and went to the East and West to reunite with the Kingdoms" Gilen didn't say anything, it's not like he's scared or anything, it's just that he's stolid

"It's a fortunate to see you here Gilen~ just answer my question or I will have to kill you here, right now,  
what's your brother's purpose? Is he going to start a war or something~?" Oliver smiled, on one side it seems normal but on the other side it's not

Even then, Gilen still didn't say anything, Oliver's smile became a frown, "Answer me" his voice became threatening, Gilen's choices were: Tell the truth, or keep quiet

And the answer is?

.

.

.

Continued in chapter 4

* * *

A/N:

HORRAAAAYY :'D Now I have to do my homework /shot/  
sorry it came out very weird and I think there are grammar errors here xD I wrote this in a day because my laptop was repaired and because I forgot easily xDD and by the way I introduced so many characters here xD sorry if I use different fanon name for them, just live with it /shot

Oh well, stay tuned in the next chapter~ Reviews and follows will be appreciated~


	4. Visitors

"Welcome to your new home Gilen." Said Oliver reluctantly, Gilen was thrown into a dark but clean cell, his trident was deprived by Sealand. The only light source—the outside of the cell—slowly starting to disappear as Oliver closed the iron door.

**2p Cardverse  
Chapter 4 – Visitors**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Well, well." A figure was seen outside the Diamonds' castle, with two other figures behind it, and some people bringing weapons with them. Yang watched the figure closely, second by second, the figures started to come nearer to the castle, Yang held his sword in caution. "Put that sword away, Yang." Yang did as he said, that voice.. it was Francois's, Diamond's king. Francois lit up a cigarette, starting to smoke to Yang's way, "Are the _Queen_ and The _King_ inside?" he whispered beside Yang's ear, he nodded in response. Francois gestured his finger, ordering the other figures to come in, the other two were Lea Zwingli, the Queen of Diamonds and the country of Liechtenstein, and her big brother, Bash Zwingli

The giant door, which had Spades pattern on here and there, creaked open, in front of the door, Oliver was already waiting. "A surprise visit I see?" He smiled, then looked at the other two behind Francois, "I guess this is our first time meeting, Mrs. Lea Zwingli and Mr. Bash Zwingli~" He said with a cheery tone.

"Oliver Kirkland, eh?" Lea put one of her arms on her waist, her eyes were showing interest, "By the way, nice place. Not like ours." Francois snapped, he would have been chasing her if Yang wasn't there. "So~ Yang, how about if you take the two of them around here~ Francois and I have something to talk about~" Yang nodded, taking Lea and Bash away from the two.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the woods_

"Dang it, if Gilen wasn't caught I wouldn't end up like this.." Another mysterious man was surrounded by the Spade's army inside the woods, good thing Sealand was in the castle. "Put that axe down and show yourself!" A soldier, seemed like their captain, threatened the man, "You're from the Hearts aren't you!?" "Heh…" A cocky smirk was on the man's face, "I need to finish this up and save him and then get home already!" He jumped to the air, his large axe swung around, trying to hit every soldier in front of him, and then another sound of metal clashing to each other echoed through the woods.

* * *

_~Back to the Spades_

"So…" Oliver poured tea to a cup, "What do you want to talk about?" France lifted his head, he crossed his legs, resting his head on his knuckle, "We have a trouble. You know about the 'lost kingdom'?" Oliver nodded, sipping his 'tea', "It seems that we've found it" He said bluntly, looking away, making Oliver spits his 'tea'. "Wha-What do you mean?" Oliver wiped his mouth with the back of his palm, "The Kingdom hasn't died. They were hiding all the time, and the bad thing is.."

"The bad thing?"

"That damned old man's grandson, Luciano, found them first and made an alliance with them.." Francois grinted his teeth, Oliver slammed the table, that's unusual.

Then silent filled the room, not for a long time until Richard came, "This is bad! Someone defeated our army in the frontier and heading towards the castle!" Before he could explain further, The castle shook by the sudden explosion on the front door.

Yang, Lea, and Bash were downstairs, weapons were in their hand. Oliver, Richard, and Francois ran to the balcony on the second floor, observing from upstairs. As the smoke started to fade, a shadow was revealed behind it, before the smoke disappeared completely, some shadows started to show up.

"T-They're-!" Francois stuttered, dropping his cigarette down to the first floor

The smoke disappeared completely, revealing five men in front of them, they're wearing black outfits, the first one, who looked like the king, was holding a large axe on his hand, cigarette in his mouth, messy blond hair and a pair of bored eyes. The second one had a hairpin on his hair, unlike the first one, he was better compared to the first one, his body is smaller than the first one, a book was in his hand, a magic wand in the other one, plus, he wore glasses that matches with his eyes. Beside him, a tall man, with a pale blond hair, red eyes, and he's grinning, like a Chesire cat.

"The lost kingdom!" Francois and Oliver said it together, making the three of the unknown 'guest' looked up at them

"Long time no see, Oliver" Said the one with the glasses, making Oliver back to his cheery side again, "It's very nice to meet you too, Lokki Bondevik," Oliver closed his eyes, then his bright blue ones turned into blood red ones, "or should I say, Norway?". 'Norway' or Lokki returned his sentence with a smile, but his smile had a different meaning behind it, "And welcome," Oliver stared at the other two tall man beside Lokki, "Markell Køhler and Bernard Oxenstierna"

.

.

.

"Will they be okay? I don't know if big brother would be okay fighting against Oliver, I mean, the Spades have the Power.."

"Just shut up Egil! I want to join too but they said we should wait for… who is it again?"

The younger one facepalmed, "I don't remember quite well either, I think his name is…  
Santiago Fernandez Carriedo"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**  
huray for crappy introduction 8'D *did this in a day*  
forgive meh :'3

New Characters:  
Bash Zwingli (Switzerland)  
Lea Zwingli (Liechtenstein)  
Francois Bonnefoy (France)  
Markell Køhler (Denmark)  
Bernard Oxenstierna (Sweden)  
Lokki Bondevik (Norway)  
Other two people at the ending: SECRET

I KNOW I USE DIFFERENT NAMES FOR THEM  
I don't know what to name them *fake crying* and some of them I found it on the internet 8D just live with it

Reviews or Favs or follows will be appreciated


	5. Bonus Chapter - Valentines - ItaPan

**2p Cardverse  
Valentine Edition (Bonus Chapter)  
Warning: short and weird(?) bonus chapter, contains ItaPan (because HELL YEAH)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hearts kingdom,

"14th of February again I see…" Lutz sighed, as the king of Hearts himself, he felt a little weird because it's the only day they could be more powerful than any kingdom which makes a little no sense, plus, it's Valentines day

"This is ridiculous." Said Kuro while sipping his green tea that strangely smells kinda sweet. "By the way, where is our boss?"

"He went to the back garden, well you know, he wanna check his 'flowers'" Kuro put the glass on the table and stood up, dusting his clothes off. "I'll go check him." Then he left, leaving Lutz sitting boredly

.

* * *

.

"Hey," Kuro walked up into a small road to the center of the garden, his eyes caught Luciano's figure who was cutting the roses. "I thought you're too busy to take care the garden." Luciano turned his head around to see Kuro, "I can't abandon these." Then he took a white rose and walked to the back, where the only tree, actually a bonsai (since Kuro asked for it) stood. The tree is decorated with Kuro's victims, he nailed their hand on top of their head, one of the victim is placed on top of the branch, her arms and legs are hanging, well, most of his victims are girls.

"Beautiful as ever, Kuro." Kuro smirked, taking that as a compliment, "Don't you want to put another decoration?" Luciano said while placing the rose close to his nose

"Of course I want to put another decoration, but maybe placing Allan or Oliver's head will make it perfect. Or maybe my stupid brother will do too." Kuro smirked once again, crossing his arms while staring at Luciano who was listening to him

"The head of the Spades hah.." The white rose that Luciano held turned into red rose, "Let's just hope those peasants will come back with a 'little' gift. By the way, try to smell this." He gave the rose to Kuro and Kuro sniffed it, it smells really addicting, really, the red colored rose smells like blood, but then again, the rose changed into a black one. This is Luciano's rose, if you touch his rose, the rose will change color depending on your mood right now. White means you're in good mood, red means there's an intention to kill, and black, it's still a mystery.

But the aroma smells sweet, second by second, Kuro's vision started to blur, then he fell to the ground, he can't move his body, even a finger, "What the.."

Luciano chuckled,kneeling down in front of Kuro while saying, "I don't know what black means, but I believe it's more like 'death', good night Kuro, sleep well." He patted Kuro's head and stood up,  
Oh by the way, I used black rose in your green tea, so you could sleep longer~" He walked away while saying, "_Buon san valentino_, my dear."


	6. Uninvited Guests

**2p Cardverse  
Chapter 5: Uninvited Guests**

**.**

**.**

_Last chapter preview:  
The Diamonds paid a visit to the Spades to talk something about the lost Kingdom, until the three legendary(?) vikings, Markell or Denmark, Lokki or Norway, and Bernard or Sweden, came in to the Spades, but there were two other people who seemed like in the side_

.

.

* * *

"Santiago Fernandez Carriedo? I believe he's Spanish." Said Thurston, aka Finland, Egil or Iceland nodded in response

.

.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, a negotiation is going on. "What do you want from us?" Francois asked bluntly, his eyes scanned at the trio in front of the now-broken door

"We want to talk to the majesty, Queen England, Oliver Kirkland. And to answer your question, you highness King Francois, obviously, we came here for your power." Said Bernard while smirking

"Power?" Said Oliver and Francois together

"Yes, our kingdom has fallen few years ago, and now we're back to re-build that kingdom again, before that, I need your power, the Spades Power." Lokki explained

"But I'm sure you have signed an alliance with the Hearts, no?" Francois crossed his arms, looking down as if he's underestimating them

The next moment was silence, not for long until they heard an explosion on the back of the castle, where the prisoners were being held.

"Dammit! You three! Go and check what happened!" Oliver ordered, his eye color changed, his voice too. Bash, Lea, and Yang obeyed his order and went to check out.

Lokki, Markell, and Bernard were already in position, Francois stepped away from Oliver to give him some space, Oliver took out his book, almost identical to Lokki's, and he started to mumble spells under his breath, soon, the Trio were being pulled the ground, as if someone pushed them down to the ground. "This is what you get, for disturbing us.." Oliver's voice echoed, his hand gestures was commanding the spell he casted a while ago

"W-What is this magic.." Lokki grinds his teeth, his glasses almost fell from his face

"Gravity magic.." Said Oliver arrogantly, "I believe you haven't studied this magic, no?"

Before Lokki could answer, something flew in the air and cut Oliver's upper arm, "Don't you dare hurt my big brother!" Everyone looked back at the door, they saw the Icelandic standing there

"I told you to go with Thurston! Plus, I said don't call me big brother!" Lokki barked, the younger man frowned

"I can't stand seeing you and the other fight with them and getting hurt!"

"We can handle this on our own."

"You can't!"

Markell rolled his eyes, seeing the two brothers in front of his eyes, he said, "Could you guys stop fighting and consider the situation right now.."

"YOU SHUT UP!" The brothers yelled together, Markell sweatdropped

Meanwhile, Francois watched them all the time without saying anything, Oliver dusts off his clothes, then watching the two brothers arguing, then Oliver realized something, "Wait, how about the back of the castle?!"

Francois snapped, then running to the back of the castle through the second floor

.

.

_~Meanwhile at the back_

"You sure you can do this alone?"  
Thurston leaned back to a tree, watching the Spaniard fighting like a mad bull inside the huge amount of soldiers around him

The Spaniard didn't answer, well, maybe he didn't hear him or maybe he's too busy to answer his question. Thurston sighed, then walking away while the soldiers are distracted by the Spaniard. Looking everywhere, he found a hidden door on the ground and opened it, good thing it's not locked. He walked down to the stairs, it was a dark room, but he left the door open so he could see the bottom of the room. The stairs are quite long, the more he walks down, the more it gets darker. "Dark is not a problem for me." He said bluntly until he reached he bottom, his red eyes glow in the dark, he found himself in a secret laboratory. The animals that was used as an experiment ran here and there, making sounds like _this_ and _that_.

Back to the Spaniard, he already knocked down almost all of the soldiers. His sweat fell down from his face, he breathed rapidly**. **"I'm wasting my time on you small fries, where's Gilen, the Joker?" He said while pointing his axe to the soldiers in front of him

"Unfortunately, they don't know anything about that." Santiago turned around to see Francois stepping forward to his direction.

Santiago raised an eyebrow, not amused, "So, you know? I thought this is the Spades castle."

Francois smirked, "Well, actually I don't know either, but someone knows it." Santiago put his axe down, listening to Francois's explaination, "but that doesn't matter right now." Santiago rolled his eyes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Thurston checked everything in the laboratory, until he heard a 'click' sound from upstairs, he was aware all of this time, he took out his machete at the moment when he saw a figure, a SMALL figure to be exact, walking down the stairs.

"I thought someone else would be in here, but it came out to be you." Thurston glared at the child, he knows, it's his adopted child, Richard, the Joker of the Spades

"Hey, hey, don't say that." Richard sticks out his tongue, as if he mocking Thurston

"You little brat…" Thurston grinded his teeth

.

.

* * *

.

"Now tell me, where. Is. Gilen." Santiago's face filled with anger, irritation, and maybe a little madness.

"Over my dead body." Francois dropped his cigarette from his mouth and stepped on it

.

.

.

Santiago vs. Francois, and Thurston vs. Richard  
Viking Trio + Egil vs. Oliver.  
The question is,  
_Who will win?_

_._

_._

* * *

_Next chapter preview:_  
_Bash, Lea, and Yang came along to help the Joker, Richard, who was in danger facing Thurston_  
_A magic duel between the Queen candidate of the Dark Kingdom and the Queen of Spades_  
_Francois and Santiago will fight fist to fist_


	7. Face Off - Part 1

**2p Cardverse  
Chapter 6: Face Off - Part 1: Thurston vs. Richard**

**.**

**.**

"Ack!" Richard screamed in pain as Thurston shot him with his hunting rifle

"Be a good boy Richard," Thurston pointed his rifle at his forehead, "Or else you'll die here.". Richard twitched. Thurston whistled, calling his pet wolf, Richard let out a 'tch' after Thurston ordered his pet to keep an eye on him while he's going to look for something

Thurston grabbed something, threw it here and there. At least he found something that's useful, like potion or anything else. He was looking for a roll that Luciano told him to find.

_-Flashback-_

_Luciano turned around as he heard a clicking sound on the door know behind him. There, Thurston came in and closed the door behind him. Luciano greeted him, "Well hello Thurston. I don't need any introductiion yes?"_

_Thurston replied with a sigh, "I know you already, just explain why you called me over." _

_._

_._

_._

"_So, ya asked me to find this 'secret roll' of the Spades?" Luciano nodded with a smirk. "But why you asked me? Why won't you ask the others?" he continued_

_Luciano simply answered, "I will tell you when you get the roll for me. And if you're not satisfied with that, I'll give you a reward, only you." Thurston agreed and the negotiation ended._

.

.

-End of Flashback-

Thurston moved to the shelf that stood near a broken table. He scanned everything that is placed nicely in the shelf, until he found something that interest him. He picked the book, the title is "The Tales of 4 Kingdoms", he decided to take it until he heard Richard mumbling, "What are you up to? Since I'm a Joker I could kill you anytime hah!" Richard smirked, Thurston calmly answered, "And what if you're a Joker? You're still a little brat." He opened the book, trying to read but failed since the words are ancient, maybe Luciano could read this. Thurston closed the book, then continued, "Jokers merely don't exist, they're just a failed-to-be-country. You should be grateful since that man's grandfather kept you alive, but he disappeared now, maybe your time in here won't be long." Richard was taken away by his words

One minute later, Thurston and his pet smelled gun powder, "Shi—!" and then an explosion happened. Thurston was quickly enough to cover himself, his pet wolf too. Richard fell unconscious as something hit him on the back of his head.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

A clicking sound of someone's boots on the wooden stairs filled the dark room, Thurston glared at the person, it's Lea, with a grenade in her right hand, while her left hand is on the waist.

"Ah, we haven't met before yes? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Lea Zwingli, the Queen of Diamonds, nice to meet you." She said sweetly, which creeps Thurston out, "And you? I believe you're not in the Spades or the Clover, are you maybe belong to the Hearts?" She asked politely, but Thurston answered roughly, "I may be at some point, but in other point I may not."

Lea chuckled, "Is that so? Then it makes me easier to kill you!" She took out a pair of machine guns and shot Thurston. But since Thurston has experienced this, he easily dodged her shots. He almost can't escape the room, but he made it. Not to forget his pet wolf too. Lea ran to outside, almost tripping. She soon took out a sniper and aimed at him, BANG! Thurston got shot on the knee. While he tried to stand up, his pet wolf lured Lea to make some time for Thurston to get away, it worked, but his pet wolf died after Lea shot it 5 times (poor wolf..).

He managed to ran away, but soon his luck ran out.

He bumped to Yang and Bash, Lea quickly followed behind.

Not long after he was surronded, a voice came from behind, "My, my, can I join too? You all seem to have fun~"

Yang widened his eyes, "You-! What are you doing here?!"

A chuckle came out from the man's lips, "It seems that my queen is eager to have your head on his beloved tree, and I wanted to join the fun too~". Thurston fell to his knee, almost like bowing, "It's okay Thurston, your role ends here. Now, shall we start?"

Before they could start another fight, the Viking Trio plus Egil escaped from the castle, Oliver and Francois came out, they soon met eye-to-eye, face-to-face

Oliver saw the man along with his subordinates, "It's been a while, Luciano Vargas."

Luciano chuckled once again, his lips curved into a smirk, "It's nice to see you again brat. I was hoping I could come back with a little present for my Queen."

"Haha. Don't be so confident Vargas. Who said I would let you out from here alive?"

* * *

A/N: haha, I did this in one day haha. /shot/  
I'm so sorry because I didn't update this last week because it was exam week and I don't have any inspirations 8D but please take this chapter as my apologize, and sorry if it's weird, or wrong 8D


End file.
